


Keep it secret

by thehopelesswriter



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: 6 Underground - Freeform, 6u - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vatican, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader, aka Eight, always felt a certain way about Four and it was mutual. After Turgistan, the tension escalated quickly. But will they be able to keep their hands to themselves and their relationship a secret? It was already enough that Two and Three were together and you weren’t sure how One would react to another couple.
Relationships: Billy/Reader, Billy/You, Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s), Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Reader, Four/Reader, Four/You, Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground), Y/N - Relationship, billy/y/n, four/y/n
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Keep it secret

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Feedback is always appreciated! ♡

Meeting One was one of the most terrifying yet freeing moments you've ever experienced. When he proposed to make you free of your previous life, it was hard to decline. Two months later, you found yourself in Turgistan on a luxury yacht of Turgistan's dictator that was about to sink. When you successfully got rid of Rovach Alimov and his democracy-loving brother Murat became the new president, that's when you found yourself in bed with no other than Billy, better known as Four.

It all started during the planning of the mission. Ever since you met him, there was no denying your attraction towards each other but as you were told by One, the leader, any kind of intimacy was strictly forbidden between any of you. There were occasional touches, Four brushing his fingers against your hip whenever he would walk past you or you gently nudging his hand with yours. However, you kept it at that. Nor you nor Four tried to go any further.

That was until Two and Three's secret about fucking each other since Vegas was exposed. After that, you decided to throw all barriers to the side. So after your return from Turgistan, you visited Billy's trailer. It was supposed to be just an innocent confession of your attraction towards him. You were sure he felt the same way. Still, you didn't plan on finding yourself in his bed that night. His arms gripping your hips as he thrust inside you, your moans so loud he was forced to cover your mouth with his palm.

Waking up in his arms, surrounded by his scent and warmth, was something you got easily used to. However, you agreed to keep it a secret. Mostly because One was barely okay with Two and Three being together and you weren't sure how he would react to another couple in the team.

Keeping it strictly confidential wasn't the easiest task. You tried your best not to stare at Billy any time he was near. It was hard for you. The light green color of his eyes reminded you of leaves hit by sunlight in summer, the plumpness of his pinkish lips and those cute little freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose that you didn't know about until his face was less than two inches away from yours made it a great effort not to look at. He looked like a masterpiece that belonged to the museum. And he was all yours.

Billy wasn't making it easy either. Whenever you were close enough, he wouldn't waste a second and he'd touch you everywhere he could reach. The very next day after your first time, he kept on touching you anywhere he as able to. That escalated quickly after just a week.

You two were like some kind of horny teenagers. Any time you two were alone, soon enough you were naked, bodies grinding against each other as he made you moan his name repeatedly. It didn't matter where. You remembered that one time when you went to a near-abandoned skateboard park to see him. Billy would always go there to clear his head, practice his skateboarding skills and keep himself in shape.

This time, with you sitting on the edge of one of the ramps, he didn't care about his skateboard. Just few minutes after you came to watch him out of boredom, his lips were already on yours, his hands squeezing your naked thighs only hidden underneath a simple beige skirt.

"Billy," you moaned his name between the kisses as his fingers worked on you with your underwear nonchalantly thrown on his black skateboard. Rolling your shirt up to expose the fabric of your bra, he planted wet kisses on the newly visible cleavage. His kisses were aiming lower and lower until he reached the place you craved his attention the most.

He let you be as loud as you pleased. You were alone and completely careless of the fact that if one of the ghosts decided to come near the skateboard park, his head between your legs with your fingers tightly gripping his hair, his hand palming your breast, your back arching in pleasure, and his name leaving your lips would be the first thing they'd see or hear.

Next week, you were on a plane to the Vatican. A group of people were about to assassinate the current pope and One was ready to get rid of the threat before it was too late. Sitting next to Billy, his hand was resting on your upper thigh, maybe too high, but nobody seemed to notice it. No matter how many times you told him to keep his hands to himself around the others, he became more and more frequent with his touching. 

Feeling the tension growing between you two, you looked around. Two and Three were sitting in front of you with their backs towards you, Seven was in the pilot's cabin with One and Five seemed to be way too interested in one of her medical books to notice what you were about to do.

Billy was looking out of the window and didn't notice you either. Biting your lip to hide the grin, you placed your hand straight on his bulge. He jumped out in surprise.

"Y/N," he breathed out. His brows were raised as he looked at you, silently saying _Are you serious?_ with his eyes.

"Two can play this game."

"No, love, she can't," he smiled. Squeezing him, you felt his cock twitch as he sighed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Someone will see us."

"Two and Three are way into each other and Five forgot about the rest of the world the moment she started reading that crap," you motioned towards her with your head, your eyes never leaving Billy's wide ones.

Gently, you started to massage him. He swallowed, letting you. Unfortunately, too soon One's voice interrupted you, informing all of you that you will be landing soon.

You pulled away but not before planting a swift kiss on the corner of his lips. Five looked at you as you passed her, a look in her eyes that made you question if she heard or saw something. Not saying anything, you made your way towards one of the cars parked nearby, Billy right behind you with One and Seven occupying the vehicle as well.

The ride seemed to be going on forever as you sat by the left window, watching the beautiful architecture Rome was offering. You could feel Billy's eyes you, occasionally stealing a look at you.

It was close to one in the morning when you finally arrived at the cheapest, dirtiest two-floor motel anyone could ever imagine. Parking in front of the building, everyone left the car and One went straight to the reception.

Billy's shoulder brushed yours, his hand quickly landing on your bottom as he stopped next to you, watching incoming One.

"Okay, listen, guys," he announced, bringing everyone's attention to him, "there are four rooms with only double beds available for us. I'll be in 37, Two and Eight in 42, Three and Four in 49 and Five with Seven in 56. All rooms are on the ground floor. Everyone will be right here," One pointed at the ground to make a point, "at seven am _sharp_."

"I want to be solo," Five folded her arms in front of her chest, staring deadly at One.

"You're sharing with Seven," One tried to dismiss Five but her stare made him shiver. After a silent minute of their staredown, One gave up.

"Whatever, Five's in 56 alone and I'll share with Seven in 37 then," he rolled his eyes, throwing her the keys. Five walked off with a proud smile.

"I don't wanna share a room with Four, _papi_ , nor one bed," Three started, making One throw his head back dramatically with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't start now, Three. I'm not giving you a room with Two. It's enough that you're fucking loud enough in California, I'm not letting you disturb my sleep tonight," he came closer to Three with an angry expression, "you are sharing a room with Four while Two sleeps in one bed with Eight."

"You let Five have her way," Three remarked, the rest of you just standing there watching curiously.

"I have a feeling someone's gonna get killed soon," you whispered towards Billy whose hand was still on your bottom while both of you faced the others. He only nodded.

"No. End of discussion," One raised his voice slightly, still trying not to bring any attention to the group. With that, he threw one pair of keys to you and the other to Billy and motioned Seven to follow him to their shared room.

"Fucking feminist," Three shook his head.

"C'mon man, I guarantee you I'm not that bad of a bedmate," Billy joked, wiggling his browns as he and Three made their way towards their room, leaving you and Two alone.

"Sometimes I really want to shoot someone," Two rolled her eyes and picked up her bags.

"One or Three?"

"All of them."

* * *

"Camille, did I leave my shorts on the bed?" putting your hair in a ponytail, you left the bathroom only in a slightly oversized shirt and underwear, searching for the missing shorts.

"Don't see them," the blonde replied, reading a magazine while laying on her stomach on the bed.

"How could you when you don't look," you mumbled.

Looking around, you couldn't find them anywhere. Someone knocked on the door, making you and Two jump up, guns that were previously lying around now ready to fire.

She opened the door only to be greeted by a sleek looking Three in a black button-up and a glass of champagne in his hand, a flirtatious smile on his bearded face.

"We're having a date?" you asked, taking the champagne from his hand.

"Oh, champagne delamotte," you read in a fake French accent, Two rolling her eyes at you, "sounds fancy. I like it."

"That," Three ripped the bottle from you, "is not for you, _ocho_ ," his eyes sliding down your body, realizing how underdressed you were, "but you can stay if you want."

"What do you mean by 'if you want'?" you put your hands on your hips, "I'm sleeping here tonight."

"No, you're not," Two stood between you two, her back towards Three.

An exaggerated gasp left your lips. Two took the bottle from Three, gripping your shoulder and leading you towards the door.

"Wait, I still don't have my shorts," you protested but it was to no avail. Two smiled gently at you in the doors before closing them and locking them.

"Traitor," you whispered. Instantly, you pushed the shirt more down in an attempt to cover yourself from any possible passersby.

"Guys, seriously," you banged on the doors, hearing their voices, "where am I supposed to go?"

"You always find yourself a solution, Y/N. Good luck," Three said, his voice muffled by the doors.

Throwing your arms in the air, you turned around. It was deep in the night. Nobody seemed to be near. Cars of all brands and colors were parked in front of the motel, suggesting the place was nearly or fully booked. It didn't take you long to come up with a plan. Flipping a bird at the doors, you went to the room 7 doors away from you.

Knocking at the red doors, you held your shirt down as you waited for him to open. Billy was still very much awake, dressed in a simple white shirt and black Adidas pants. His wet hair indicated he took a shower recently, the smell of cheap motel soap enveloping you as he looked you up and down and raised his eyebrows, seeing you in only a shirt.

"I was forced out of my room," you stated, "and have nowhere to sleep."

"Three mentioned something about screwing One's dumb rules," Billy wondered out loud, stepping to the side, "come on in, love."

You entered the room that looked exactly like yours, just slightly less messy. The doors clicked, Billy locking them and putting a gun he had hidden behind his elasticated waist on the small table next to him.

"Aren't you cold in that?" he furrowed his brows, eyes fixed on your legs, a look of worry mixed with awe on his freshly shaven face.

"If Three let me put on my shorts, I wouldn't be cold."

Billy walked pass you, grasping a pair of plain black pants he had ready for tomorrow.

"Here," he crouched down in front of you, "these should keep you warm."

Letting him dress you, you stepped into one leg at the time. Your hands gripped his broad shoulders as he put the pants on you and tied them. The close proximity of his warm body mere inch from you made your own body tingle. His hands stayed on your hips. His eyes bored into yours, your lips parting. Billy's eyes slid down to them as he licked his own lips. His right hand moved upwards to cup your face and you automatically leaned into him.

It felt like hours passed as you just stared at each other in silence, heart beating so fast you thought it'll jump out of your chest.

"Can you just kiss me already?" you breathed out.

Billy's lips curled up in a smug smile. Next second, his lips were on yours as his tongue immediately slid inside your mouth. Putting your hands on his brawny chest, you could feel his muscles contracting underneath your touch. Pushing forward, he was soon sitting on the double bed, your legs on either side of his thighs as you sat on him comfortably. You circled your hips, pushing yourself onto his hardening groin and at the same time, you started to nibble on the skin under his jawline, careful not to leave a mark. Billy groaned.

His hands frantically fumbled with the knot on your pants he created just moments ago.

"Why giving me pants when you're gonna be taking them off within a few minutes?" you smiled, your lips still touching his flesh. A growl erupted from his throat alongside your name.

After a small number of failed attempts, Billy finally managed to get the knot loose. His hands grabbed your hips and he easily threw you further onto the bed and on your back. Your pants were off of you in seconds, Billy's lips on yours instantly afterwards. His hips pushed your legs more apart as he settled between them, thrusting against you.

"Fuck, Billy," you could feel yourself getting more and more ready for him and he didn't even touch you properly yet. Being the sadistic bastard he was, he teased you to the fullest before submitting to the awaiting pleasure.

* * *

Turning around the corner, you shot the first man that appeared in front of you, the other falling down with a headshot by Seven, and took the outside stairs. You cursed underneath your breath at the horrendous choice of clothing as you had to take the stairs in a little black dress with a fully sheer side. It was extremely questionable why One put Three in charge of today's clothing for the gala as Three was the worst outfit picker, let alone nightgowns for women.

"Eight for Four," you whispered into the earpiece firmly put inside your right ear, masked with your hair pinned to the side.

"Yeah?" Billy responded, his voice soothing, making you slightly less nervous. It was already a stupid idea of One's to send you to the bad guy's room alone, only with Four as a backup. You hated it but apparently, only women were allowed to the upper floor because of _reasons_. Five wasn't a fighter which made her unavailable immediately while Two and Three were supposed to take care of the guards outside the mansion. So it was only you left as a choice.

"I'm almost there, where are you?"

"Right 'bove you."

A shriek left your lips as he landed next to you. He had to cover your mouth quickly, putting a finger on his lips before showing you a cheeky smile.

"What was that?" One's angry voice echoed in your earpiece, "Eight, I swear if you fucking sabotage this mission."

"Everything's fine, boss," Four answered without delay. He wiggled his eyebrow playfully. Gripping his machine pistol, he turned to the doors and gently nudged you behind him. You both got ready.

"I see four people including out target inside," Seven's voice was heard in your earpieces, "but the glass is bulletproof so it's all on you two, guys. Can't help you there."

You nodded, knowing Seven was watching through his scope. Billy looked at you reassuringly, his hand swiftly squeezing yours. Taking a deep breath it, you watched Billy kick the doors open.

The bodyguards began shouting in Italian instantly but you didn't understand nor cared. Instantaneously, you fired your first two shots, hitting the nearest dark-skinned bald man in the arm before firing again and shooting him in the neck. His body fell to the ground with a thud, revealing your target hiding behind his robust body.

It all felt like you were in slow motion. Turning your head to the side, you saw another beefy man on the ground with his face completely destroyed by Billy's bullets.

Feeling the air thicken, you saw a movement. The target lunged at you, his arms extended towards your gun. The training kicked in, your body going into instant combat mode. Stepping to the side, you kicked his knee. He grunted and turned to you with an angry snarl. Without a second thought, you hit him in the face with the back of your gun before kicking him right in his groin with all the power you could gather.

The target stumbled backwards, stumbling over the dead body of his bodyguard. He fell backwards, hitting the back of his head against a table in the process. His unconscious body landed on the ground.

"No, no, no, no," you whispered, feeling your heart racing as you came to his body and checked for the pulse, "don't be dead. If you're dead, I'm _dead_ dead too." 

A sigh left your lips covered in bright red lipstick as you felt his pulse beating strongly. He was still alive.

A grunt echoed through the room. Billy was still fighting with the last bodyguard, his pistol thrown on the other side of the room. The man was huge, at least 6'5 tall and weirdly enough, he resembled a bigger version of Jason Momoa.

Billy was holding up surprisingly well. Ever since he got his ass kicked in both Hong Kong and Turgistan, he trained daily to be better. And it paid off. Using his parkour skills, he swiftly moved between his punches. It looked like he was actually dancing.

His face, on the other hand, was evidently not doing that well. His lip was busted, blood slowly oozing from the crack as well as from a small laceration under his left eye, right on his prominent cheekbone that you were so jealous of.

Even in the state of being quite badly beaten, you found Billy extremely attractive. His moves stayed fluent, deliberated. 

You could see him avoiding using his left hand, indicating he was hurt more than you could see at the moment. Raising your gun, you aimed at the man's head, praying to all the gods he would not move fast enough.

The bullet left the muzzle with a bang, ending in the guy's left temple. His blood splattered across Billy's cheek and neck as well as the near wall, painting the white walls crimson red.

He stood still for a second, looking at the body before turning his wide eyes towards you. Billy's chest was rapidly going up and down, his breathing loud.

"You could've killed me," he walked over to you, lips parted, and looked at the target's unconscious body over your head as his chest came in contact with yours. Billy's hands went to your elbows, steadying your subtle shaking.

"He could've too," you whispered, placing your gun on the table next to you before grabbing his hand and looking at the angry looking bruises forming around his wrist.

"I think it's broken. Five will know for sure."

Looking up, your eyes followed every inch of his face. His eyes never left yours. He stood close to you. Warm tingle settled in your tummy as you wiped away the blood from his chin, careful not to touch his wounded lip. You bit your own lip and felt your cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry, I think I'm turned on," you muttered, trying to put a distance between you and Billy but he caught you by your wrist, holding you still.

"You're turned on by me having my ass handed to me?"

"Maybe?"

In that very moment, when you looked up to him, the blush on your cheeks and your wide eyes, he felt his heart stop. Forgetting about the world, he smashed his lips against yours, groaning slightly at the burning pain in his wounded lip.

"You're hurt," you tried pulling away but it was unsuccessful. Billy held you close, completely ignoring the protests his body was giving him as he overlooked his broken wrist and beaten face.

"Don't care."

Still trying to pull away, his lips followed yours as you bent slightly backwards. That was when you realized there was no point in protesting. This man was not going to give up.

Relaxing your body, letting it melt into his, Billy took the lead and put you on the table right next to your gun. Opening your legs as much as your dress allowed you, he was still not able to step between them. A growl left his mouth as he took the hem of your dress, pulling it upwards until it was around your hips, your underwear completely exposed to anyone as he finally stepped between your legs. His hands stayed on your thighs.

You could feel the blood on his lips as he moved his mouth down, kissing your jawline before moving towards your ear. You were completely lost in the pleasure he was giving you, tilting your head back. So lost you didn't hear One the first time.

"I said," his voice was louder now, "what the fuck is going on?"

Eyes wide, you pushed Billy away and jumped off the table, speedily pulling your dress down. One was standing in the doors with Two and Three on each side. Five and Seven were nowhere to be seen. Three was strongly trying not to laugh as Two had the same expression she always had but you knew she was amused as well.

On the other hand, One was furious. His face reddened as he walked towards the target who was slowly and quietly trying to crawl away which you also didn't notice.

"Look, boss," Billy took a step towards One but was stopped when he raised his hand, aiming his gun at Billy.

"Don't," he grabbed the target, pulling him on his feet and putting his gun back at the holster, "you have a lot of explaining to do but right now, we have more important things to take care of."

There was no doubt your face was red as a tomato as One left the room with your target, Three laughing as he followed him.

Two looked at Billy and then at you.

"You have a little blood and lipstick on your face," she motioned to her jawline, showing you where you were dirty before turning away and following the rest of the group.

"This is gonna be a long night," Billy announced, biting his cheek.

"Tell me about it," you breathed out and began following the group with Billy by your side, slightly terrified about what was to come.


End file.
